Feral III: Daughter
by IsabelleBlue
Summary: AU after X2. LoganOC. Wolverine meets a female feral in a bar. So not original, right? What happens when she's being hunted by the military and has a closer relationship to a certain Sabertooth then he might like? Part of a series.
1. Chapter 1

**TOKEN DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ONLY MY OCS ARE MY OWN. THIS STORY CONTAINS SMUT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT DON'T READ IT, IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON. THIS IS AU, SET AFTER X2 BUT JEAN IS STILL ALIVE. ALSO, IT WAS CONCEIVED BEFORE WOLVERINE: ORIGINS, SO LOGAN AND VICTOR ARE NOT RELATED. THANK GOD FOR HUGH JACKMAN. P.S. I PREFER TO THINK OF THIS SABERTOOTH AS LIEV SCHREIBER'S MUCH MORE AWESOME AND SEXY VERSION.**

Rachel Creed was driving down the road in bumfuck Canada, getting itchy at how little gas she had left in her tank. She was trying to decide if she wanted to go ahead and stop or try to make it to the next town when the engine started to sputter.

"Fucking great!" She slammed her hand against the steering wheel in frustration as she began to steer toward the nearest parking lot. She hadn't been in a good mood all month, ever since she'd had to go on this little trip.

Some jumped up army guys had stormed her parents' house, trying to capture any or all of them, they weren't really sure. After a particularly bloody escape, compliments of her father, Victor, they had chosen to split up. It was decided that Rachel, since she was nineteen, could head off on her own, making her way into Canada. Her step-mother, Sophie, had taken her two four-year old twin-half-brothers, James and Victor Jr. and headed south. Her dad was planning on going after whomever had sent said army guys and would find them all later when it was safe to come home.

So here she was, wandering around the Canadian wilderness with no particular destination in mind, running out of gas in front of some no-name bar at ten-thirty at night. Rachel looked up at the building as she got out of her jeep and stretched. It really was a piece of shit, dilapidated, with little paint left on its clapboards and trash littering the ground outside.

"At least there're people here." She mumbled to herself as she looked around. The parking lot was packed. She wondered if this was one of those cage fighting bars she'd heard her Dad talking about. She smiled as she locked the car and started to make her way inside; maybe she would have a little fun tonight after all.

Logan was having fun. He'd come into this bar a couple of hours earlier itching for a good fight and he'd found one, or multiple not-so good fights, as the case may be. He was on his tenth contender now and was just beginning to feel loose. Just as he gave the bastard another hard right cross to the mouth he noticed a fresh sent in the room and the feel of cold wind at his back as the door swung shut. Taking a deep breath he all but shivered at how good she smelled, and it **was** a she. This woman smelled like nothing he'd ever scented before, warm, fresh and soothing, but with an undertone of female musk. Actually, the only other time he'd smelled anything similar had been on a female feral mutant, Victor Creed's wife actually, but this female smelled nothing like her. His reaction to her scent was what was similar.

As the man he was fighting caught him with an uppercut that he should have seen a mile away, Logan realized his distraction. No longer interested in the fight, he made short work of his opponent, finishing him in three quick blows, much to the dismay of the crowd.

Rachel, on the other hand, had been mesmerized by the hulking figure in the cage from the moment she'd set eyes on him. He was gorgeous, all smooth tanned skin and rippling muscles. She felt a bolt of lust shoot straight to her groin. She had never been so attracted to another person, not in her whole life.

His back was to her and she was having trouble seeing him through the crowd surrounding the cage. She had been right; this bar did have cage fighting. A feline grin graced her lips. Well, if she wanted to get his attention, she could think of one way. Her mind made up, she made her way through the crowd to the cage to fight the winner.

She didn't know why, but some instinct was pushing her to fight this man before fucking him. She needed to see if he was strong enough to take her and the thought of him out-fighting her just turned her on more. Rachel took a moment to wonder about this new feeling, but then pushed it aside. She'd never been one to question her urges, something she'd learned from her father, they were there for a reason and they hadn't steered her wrong yet.

She smiled as she watched two men drag the former challenger from the cage as she pulled off her black leather jacket and gloves. As she stripped down to her navy blue tank top she could feel his eyes on her taking in her slim, delicate form, pale milky skin, the toned muscles underneath, and her curly, fly-away blonde hair. She knew he had yet to see her deep blue eyes, the only physical feature she'd gotten from her mother, as she was keeping her lids lowered, coyly. She inhaled, taking in his scent for the first time, cigars and sweat, and feral mutant musk. She loved it.

As she stepped into the cage and the crowd went wild at the idea of a female contender, Rachel took a moment to take her opponent in. He was about average height for a man, which was nice since she was 5'8" and almost as tall as him. He was very muscular, so much so it made him look shorter then he was, and he had thick dark hair, mutton chop side burns and piercing brown eyes.

They both barely noticed as the emcee began to introduce the new fight, both too occupied with staring at the other, the smells of both their curiosity and desire heavy in the air. Rachel leaned in to the emcee when he wanted her name, the only thing coming to mind the nick-name her father often called her, "Hell Cat," she whispered with a smirk, her eyes never leaving Logan's. She started a little when she heard the emcee yell, "Wolverine!", surprised to say the least that this gorgeous man was her father's infamous 'Runt'.

She didn't have long to ponder that, however, because the fight had now begun. Wolverine jumped in, feinting at her a couple of times. She could tell he wasn't really trying to hit her. She smiled evilly. She'd have to break him of that. Females were often far more dangerous than males. She drew back and cracked him as hard as she could across the jaw, watching as he had to shake his head to get his bearings afterward.

Logan smiled; pleased he wouldn't have to hold back with this girl, she obviously knew what she was doing. Truly ready to fight now, they both jumped in, meeting with a clash in the middle of the cage. They went back and forth for what seemed like hours. Both healing almost instantly, Logan blessed with more strength and durability because of his metal skeleton, but Rachel was much faster because of how light and flexible she was. Rachel was in fact gaining the upper hand, mostly because she learned to fight against someone bigger and stronger then her so this fight was something she was used to.

Logan, seeing the way this was going, suddenly felt a pull in his gut; he would not allow this girl to beat him. He needed to dominate her, to hold her down and show her who was in control. It burned deep in his gut, in a way he had never felt before. It was too strong to deny and he struck out, viciously tripping her and following her to the floor, crushing her beneath his heavy body. They lay there, panting, Logan's hand around Rachel's throat, threateningly, but without doing any true harm. Rachel grinned, pleased that he had taken her, her body warming and softening at the feel of him on top of her. Looking at his face, she could see he felt the attraction too. His hand relaxed, almost caressing her neck as he leaned in a kissed her full on the mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd roared at the spectacle they were presenting, but they were both oblivious as their tongues battled furiously. Finally, coming to his senses, Logan pulled himself away from the delicious beauty beneath him and stood up, pulling her up with him. As they made their way out of the cage, Logan took congratulations and turned down the offers to fight again, pausing for them both to gather up their discarded clothing.

Logan grabbed her hand again after they'd both gotten dressed and pulled her with him to a booth in the darkest corner of the bar. After scooting her in before him, he sat down, relaxing now that he had her trapped between him and the back wall.

Rachel didn't mind, she knew what he was doing, he was protecting her and staking a claim at the same time. She was right there with him. She allowed him to manhandle her into the booth and couldn't help the pleased sigh that escaped her lips as he put his arm behind her along the top of the seat, cupping her against the side of his hard body. She looked up at him as he was distracted by the waitress taking their order. She drew in his scent enjoying the mixture of leather, cigar, sweat and musk. He smelled better than anything she'd ever smelled before, she couldn't get enough.

After the waitress left them with two Molson's and he had pulled the top off his, Logan turned to the woman snuggled into his side. "What's your name, darlin'?" He cupped the back of her head gently, turning her face toward his, he just couldn't resist touching her.

"Rachel. What's yours?" she said after opening her own beer, not able to resist snuggling the back of her head against his hand.

"Logan." He said gruffly, surprised he was willing to tell her his real name. "So, you're a feral mutant?" He already knew the answer, but he asked anyway, trying to distract himself from the smell and feel of her.

"Yep." She said after taking a sip. Then Rachel turned to him, bringing her legs up to kneel on the seat of the booth. She traced her fingers along his sideburns, luxuriating in the coarse feel of them.

"Do you go by 'Hell Cat'?" Logan said as he caught her delicate fingers in his, not to take them away from his face, but to pull them to his lips as he proceeded to kiss and rub against them.

Rachel leaned into his side, cuddling up to him, as she slid her other hand along the muscled side of his body, tucking her head against his shoulder. "Nah. It's just something my Dad used to call me. I just figured it would be a better name to give the emcee then Rachel."

"Who's your Dad then, darlin'?" Logan said as he pulled her fully into his lap, letting her legs fall to straddle his hips. Rachel tensed and then forced herself to relax. Logan assumed it was because of his actions, and dismissed it, never suspecting it was because of his question.

Rachel answered with a seductive whisper, "Now, why do you wanna talk about him? I can think of much better things we could be doin'." She stroked her hands up his chest and into his hair.

Deciding she was right, Logan kissed her, enjoying the warm weight of her on his lap and the sweet flavor of her mouth. Time flew buy as they kissed and caressed each other. Both forgot where they were and everything else besides the other person. Finally, Logan came up for air, and decided that they needed to get somewhere more private because he was not going to let this girl go until he had good and fucked her. He'd never been so hot for anyone in his life. Well, that he could remember anyway.

"Let's get out of here." He looked at her in question as he said it. At her nod, he stood up and dropped money on the table for their beers. Rachel slid out of the bar in front of him, reveling in the way he shadowed her steps protectively as they moved toward the door. Once they were outside and moving across the parking lot he asked, nodding his head toward her jeep, "That one yours?"

She just nodded her head in agreement, unlocking it so she could grab her bag out of the back seat. At his questioning look she said, "Its outa gas. Can I catch a ride?" she smiled mischievously.

"Any time, darlin'." Logan said as he lead the way to his, well Scooter's, bike. He grabbed her duffle and secured it to the back, watching her look the bike over. "Ever been on one a' these?"

Unable to hide the excitement in her voice, Rachel replied, "No."

He grinned, swinging his leg over and motioning for her to do the same, "We'll you're in for quite a ride."

Somehow she didn't think he meant just the bike.


	3. Chapter 3

The second they made it into his motel room, they could no longer keep their hands off each other. Kissing and groping, Logan maneuvered Rachel into his room, slamming the door closed with his foot and dropping her duffle beside the bed. He kept his mouth on hers as he began to strip off her gloves and jacket.

Almost dazed with desire, Rachel barely noticed what Logan was doing until he gruffly said, "Take off my jacket." The idea hadn't even crossed her mind. Following his order she reveled in the feel of his muscled chest and arms. Taking the initiative she started unbuttoning his flannel shirt as well.

After pulling off her sweater, leaving her in only her tank top and bra, Logan growled at the feel of her as he ran his hands down her sides and dipped his head into the crook of her neck to kiss and lick it there. Slowly, he slid his rough hands under her tank top and caressed her smooth, soft skin, gradually pulling the shirt off her and over her head. He took a second to drink in the sight of her. Pale skin gleaming, round, soft breasts cupped by a black satin demi-bra, her lips and cheeks flushed from his kisses. At that moment all he could think was 'Mine!' He growled pulling her against him suddenly, causing her to gasp as he took her lips in another impassioned kiss.

Rachel, her desire rising, needed to feel his naked chest against hers and struggled to pull his tight t-shirt over his head while they still kissed. Logan was forced to pull back in order to get it over his head. Reaching around her he popped the clasp of her bra and her bare breasts spilled free.

The feel of their bare chests together was just too much for the pair of them and they fell upon each other and the bed, heavily. Heated minutes passed as they kissed and caressed each other out of the rest of their clothes, Rachel only having enough presence of mind to stop them in search of a condom.

"Wait!" she said pushing Logan forcefully in the chest. "Do you have protection?"

He shook his head, trying to come back to the here and now, but having trouble focusing on anything other than the beautiful woman he had laid out underneath him. "Yeah." He said bemusedly, reaching for his jeans and the wallet inside them. "Here." He said once he actually managed to get a hold of his wallet and pull the condom out, handing it to her.

He became distracted with his previous destination before she could get the condom on him. He grabbed her hip with one hand, his hard fingers sinking into her flesh, while the other delicately slid down between her thighs to cup her mound.

Rachel moaned and shuddered at the sensation of his long fingers dipping into her. As they began to move back and forth inside her she couldn't keep from gasping, "Logan." In what had to be the sexiest voice he'd ever heard, his cock jumping at the sound of it. He kissed and caressed her breasts as he continued to manipulate her with his fingers bringing her closer and closer to orgasm.

Her hands reached up to grab his shoulders, the forgotten condom still in her hand, as what had to be the strongest orgasm in her life swept over her. Logan couldn't help grinning in satisfaction as she shuddered beneath him, pleased that he was able to satisfy her so well. He pulled the condom from her lax fingers, tearing it open and rolling it over himself, quickly.

Pulling her unresisting thighs apart with his big hands, he positioned himself at her core while she was still spasming with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Easing his way into her, Logan could tell it had been a very long time for her because even after her first orgasm she was still tight as a fist inside.

Rachel moaned and thrashed her head at the sensation of him forcing his flesh into hers. He was quite obviously a big man and it was taking some doing. She loved it. She shifted her legs, wrapping them around him to help pull him inside. They both groaned once he was fully seated inside her.

Logan was hesitating, hoping to give her some time to get used to the feel of him, a kind of caring that usually never entered his mind with a woman. Somehow whatever he felt for this girl went much deeper than their short time together would seem. He was shaken out of his musings when Rachel kissed her way along his shoulder to his ear to whisper throatily, "Fuck me, Logan."

With those words his restraint snapped and he proceeded to thrust into her hard and fast, spurred on by her cries of passion and pleasure. Rachel loved it. This man was strong and feral but cared enough about her to want to make sure she wasn't hurt, even if she had accelerated healing. She threw herself into their lovemaking, meeting him thrust for thrust, glorying in their ferocity. Quickly she reached her peak and then again once more before Logan neared his own.

As he was approaching orgasm, Logan tucked his head into the crook of Rachel's neck, using his hands for leverage against the bed as he thrust furiously. He was drowning in the scent of her and as he fell over the edge the feel of her skin under his lips because too much for him to resist and he bit into her. Rachel orgasmed again at the feel of his teeth cutting into her neck, drawing blood. He was marking her and she knew it, reveled in it.

They clutched each other as they slowly came down. Neither had felt anything like this before, a mutual abandon in ferocity, not having to be careful that they would hurt the other person or disgust them with their passion. Logan withdrew from her and took care of the condom, growling softly as he pulled her against him and curled around her. Rachel felt truly safe for the first time in weeks, and was able to drop off to sleep almost instantly. Logan, on the other hand, lay with her cuddled against him for some time, marveling at the peace and protectiveness he was feeling. This woman was his and he would do anything to keep her safe, anything to prolong the contentment she created in him. That was his last thought before he too drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan woke up from the first full night's sleep he'd had in a while. As he cracked his eyes open he realized it was dawn and he hadn't so much as rolled over during the night. He smiled contentedly. Looking around he realized Rachel was no longer in the bed with him. Seeing the bathroom door ajar and the light on, he stealthily crept out of bed and slipped through the opening.

He had to catch his breath at the sight that greeted him. Rachel was standing on her tip-toes leaning against the counter with her face as close to the mirror as she could get. She was wearing nothing but a pair of cherry-red satin panties and her pale gleaming body was stretched in one long line from her toes to her head as she leaned toward the mirror, looking at her shoulder.

Once he realized what exactly she was looking at, Logan blanched. He bit her last night, hard enough to draw blood and somehow, as he could now see in the mirror, it hadn't healed. He cautiously walked up to her, reaching out to touch her but stopping just short of her arm, unsure of his welcome after what he had done. Seeing the mark, it was all he could do not to grab her again and shout 'Mine!'. He loved that he'd marked her, so everyone could see who she belonged to, but he feared that she would be angry or afraid of him now, after he'd been so rough with her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered gruffly, and it was true, he was sorry if it caused her to pull away from him, but not sorry he had done it.

Rachel turned to him, her hand still touching the edge of the mark, hearing the pain in his voice and smelling the shame and slight twinge of fear in his scent. She cocked her head at him, trying to decipher what was the matter. Suddenly, insight dawned, he thought she had a problem with it, he didn't know about female ferals.

She smiled, and Logan was surprised as she gently cupped her hand against the side of his whiskered face. "Sorry for what?" she asked sweetly.

"For biting you. I don't want to hurt you." He said as he took his first true look at the bit in the crux between her shoulder and neck. It didn't look as bad as he'd feared, it was already scabbing over and the flesh around it was pink and healthy. He started as Rachel slid her hands from his shoulders, down his arms to pull his hands around her back, embracing her.

"It didn't hurt." She said, snuggling against his chest, unashamed of her nakedness. "Besides, I love how it makes me feel." She looked into his eyes, to see his reaction.

Logan had just noticed that there was no fear in her scent, just peace, contentedness and desire. He was surprised, he at least expected her to be angry. "How it makes you feel?" he said wonderingly, beginning to be distracted by her snuggled up against him. He ran his hand though the curls lying against the other side of her neck.

"Mmm, protected and desired." Rachel said, staring deep into his eyes, to make sure he knew she meant it. She frowned unsure. "Are you sorry you did it?"

"No!" he growled, pulling her to him, ready to fight the world for this slim woman.

Rachel smiled, understanding exactly how he felt. She pulled his head toward the bite. "Do you smell that? It smells like you." He growled, loving the mixture of their scents on her. "So everyone will know you did this. You've marked me; I'm yours."

Logan felt something in him snap at her words. He pulled her to him, devouring her mouth with his own. He grasped her hips harshly, picking her up and dropping her onto the counter as he ripped those glossy red panties off her, removing the only thing separating them.

Rachel giggled at his reaction, loving the feral side of him. Soon, however, her giggles turned to moans as Logan thrust inside her in one smooth motion. He pumped furiously, spurred on by her cries quickly bringing them both to orgasm.

As Logan stood there, panting to catch his breath, still wrapped around Rachel, he realized something. "You're not afraid of me, are you?" he said pulling her by the chin, up so he could see her face.

"Should I be?" she asked, already knowing the answer, he just hadn't realized it yet.

After a moment of thinking, he realized that she didn't, he wouldn't hurt her, couldn't hurt her, she was completely safe with him. "No." He grinned, enjoying the freedom of knowing he wouldn't hurt her, no matter what happened, she was safe. He popped the claws out of one hand, looking at them wonderingly.

As Rachel reached for them, admiringly, he jerked away for a moment but then stilled. No one had ever wanted to touch them before. Logan watched as she delicately traced the dull edge of one gleaming claw, not a trace of fear in her scent.

She looked him in the face, "How did the metal . . ." She trailed off at the anguished look on his face. She knew. Her father had gone through the same thing; experimentation. She put her hands up onto his face. "Oh, God, Logan, I'm so sorry." She said sorrow and concern evident in her choked voice.

He shuddered, seeing true understanding in her face, as he snapped the claws back into his forearm and pulled her against him. "Was it horrible?" she whispered against his neck.

"Yeah." He said after several moments. She began to rub him soothingly across his back. They stood that way for a long time. With him still locked inside her, their arms around each other and her tracing his back with her soft fingers. Glorying in the connection they had found with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

They spent most of the next couple days like that, locked together on the counter, in the bed and against the wall. They made love and they fucked, glorying in the scents, sounds and emotions they were able to pull from one another. In between bouts of lovemaking they talked. Logan revealed more about his lost memories and the experimentation. He told Rachel about Marie and how happy she was now with Bobby Drake, what had happened with Jean Grey and how he'd left Xavier's school a couple of months ago to get his head together. Rachel, in turn, told him about her father, although not his name, hoping to avoid that particular blow up, her experience with her druggy, prostitute mother, how she moved in with her stepmother and father when her mutation began to show, going through her first cycle and the panic of trying to find a feral mutant for her to have sex with so she wouldn't die and the attack that had driven them to split up and run across the country. It had been hard to restrain Logan from going after the men responsible himself after she had told him what happened. He was ready to take on the world for her. That information, more than anything else, had driven them out of their love nest cocoon on the third day. Suddenly concerned for her safety, Logan didn't like how they'd stayed in the same town for so many days.

He looked down at her where she was asleep against his side, while he was sitting up in bed smoking a cigar. He smoothed his hand down her wild blonde curls surprised by the depth of his protectiveness at the thought of someone like Stryker getting a hold of her. He'd already decided he wanted to take her to the cabin he had up north and hide her for the winter. Now he just had to figure out how to ask her.

Rachel stirred in her sleep, stretching like a cat. She looked up at Logan, already good at deciphering his moods and asked, "What?"

"I've got a cabin up north. We could hole up there for the winter. It'd be safe." He said enticingly, pleased that he was able to offer her safety if not comfort.

"I'd love to." She said, smiling as if he'd offered her diamonds.

"Alright, then." He jumped up, ready for action now that he had a plan in place. As he began to dress he said, "We should go up separately to throw anybody off who might have found ya. We'll get supplies, and gas up your jeep. You've got chains and other winter gear in there, right?"

She smiled at him, bemused at his sudden action. Nodding, Rachel decided to go with the flow and got up herself, getting fully dressed for the first time in days. After they'd grabbed all their stuff and checked out of Logan's room, they filled up a gas can and as Rachel filled up her tank Logan went through her stuff to determine if she had everything she needed to get to the cabin safely.

Logan was quite frankly impressed at how little she needed, there were only a couple things he wanted to pick up for her, along with the groceries they would need for the winter, since it would be difficult for him to carry them on his bike. After they purchased everything and had everything packed away in her jeep they both stood there, neither willing to be the first to say goodbye.

Rachel snuggled into Logan's arms, loving the way his big body shielded her from the cold wind. He tilted her head up with his fingers, searching her eyes. They both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. Finally, Logan broke away, leaning his forehead against hers to catch his breath. Without moving back from her he said, "You gotta go, darlin'."

"I know." She whispered, somehow feeling like this was really goodbye even though they planned to be together again by the end of the week.

"I'm not gonna say goodbye, 'cause I'm gonna be seein' ya later, okay?" Logan finally said gruffly.

Rachel began pulling away, already missing his arms around her. "Okay."

As she turned to jump into the jeep, Logan grabbed her arm, pulling something from around his neck. "Wait. Here, I want you to hold these for me, darlin'." His dog tags swung in the air, glinting in the pale sunlight.

She gasped, understanding the significance of his gesture, he never took them off. "You sure?" she said, already reaching for them. As he nodded, she looped them around her neck and tucked them inside her shirt against her skin, loving the fact that they were still warm from his body.

He pushed her into the jeep and slammed the door shut, motioning impatiently for her to go on. As she drove off, Rachel couldn't help but watch him in the rear-view mirror, getting smaller and smaller as he stood in the parking lot of the bar where they'd first met next to his bike. She missed him already.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later Rachel blew out an impatient breath as she tossed the map Logan had marked off the directions to the cabin on onto the seat next to her. She missed him so much, she was surprised she could become so attached to someone in only a few short days. Deciding a little music might help to distract her, she glanced away from the road to fiddle with the radio.

In the moment she spent with her eyes off the road, she turned a particularly sharp corner and was confronted with a road block made up of two big black Suburbans. Rachel gasped in shock at being confronted with the military that were after her family, because quite frankly, she hadn't thought they were really after her. In a split second decision, she spun the wheel and pulled her little jeep around, fishtailing on the ice-slicked road only slightly. As she gunned it in the opposite direction, she started to try to think of a way to evade them. She hadn't seen a turn off in a while and the forest on each side of her was too thick to try to drive through.

Just then, another black suburban swung around the corner in front of her. Now Rachel was trapped between the one in front and the two behind. Acting on instinct, she swung her jeep into a skid, passenger side aiming for the one speeding up in front of her. After the jarring slam of the impact and both vehicles had slid to a stop in the ditch on the side of the road, Rachel grabbed her emergency pack and slammed her door open, leaping out of the cab.

She took off into the woods on foot, before any of the men had even gotten out of their vehicles. Maybe they hadn't realized just how hard she would be to catch, but whatever the case, Rachel was prepared to use any advantage. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She muttered to herself as she moved at a full sprint through the trees. She knew she could out distance them, after all with her healing factor and enhanced strength she would be able to run all day. Now she just had to lose them and she could use the supplies in her pack to hole up somewhere in the woods until Logan found her.

She laughed a little at that thought. After only three days the first person she thought of when she needed help was Logan, no longer her father. Well, she hoped he wouldn't be too mad about that. She ducked and dodged almost silently through the underbrush, her senses extended outward as far as they would go. She could hear the men behind her, moving swiftly and quietly for 'frails', as her father called them, just not swiftly enough. She began to feel euphoric at the run. It felt good to stretch herself out after two days cramped in the jeep.

Suddenly, her happiness was cut off as she scented others in the trees to her left. She veered right, slowing a little to allow herself to move silently. She counted another five men, laying in wait for her. The men on the road must have been flushing her in this direction and she fell for it. Frustrated with herself, she missed one particularly dry twig in her path, and it snapped loudly as her foot connected with it. Realizing any stealth had just been compromised, Rachel put on a burst of speed to get away from the men.

Sadly, while she was fast, she wasn't faster than a bullet. As was evidenced when a barrage of tranquilizer darts flew in her direction. She leapt and rolled hoping to avoid them, and she did, all but one. As she felt the prick her vision began to waver and she fell. "Goddamned elephant tranquilizers." She muttered as she slid to the ground, surprised that they seemed to know exactly what would take her down. The last thing she saw before her vision grayed out was three soldiers dressed in winter-white approaching.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan had a bad feeling as he pulled up to his cabin five days later. He didn't see Rachel's jeep anywhere and the road leading up to the cabin was unmarred by tracks. He jumped off and went inside, disheartened to find the door still locked. After determining that no one had visited since he had been here last, he quartered the ground around the outside. "Fuck!" he cursed, there was no sign of Rachel anywhere, his worst fears were confirmed; she had never arrived.

Not letting himself dwell on what may have happened, he jumped into action, leaping back on his bike and beginning to backtrack the way she was supposed to have taken to the cabin. He was surprised to find himself praying as he sped down the road. Hoping that anything had happened to his girl other then capture by the military.

It only took him two days of non-stop riding to find the spot where he thought she had run off the road. There was nothing there except a couple of jeep tire tracks and some mounded up snow with glass and metal bits in it. Obviously there had been a crash, and after quartering the area Logan did pick up her scent, even if it was faint. He tracked her though the woods, growling at the scents of the men that had to be following her there. Until he reached the spot where she had fallen he had been holding out hope that she had eluded them somehow. Kneeling down where he smelled her the strongest he felt an unfamiliar tightness in his chest. "Oh, darlin' . . ." he said bitterly as he picked up the spent tranquilizer syringe, knowing he could no longer deny the truth. She'd been captured.

He knelt there for a little while longer trying to get a handle on his emotions. Finally, not able to contain his anger at these men threatening what was his, he screamed in rage. Popping his claws his thrust them into the trunk of a nearby tree, shredding it to pieces.

After he'd calmed himself down he followed the trail of the men and Rachel back to the road where they must have gotten into a vehicle. Angry beyond reason he followed their trail down the road for miles, finally having to stop when he lost it. In a big open area by the side of the road where he lost the scent of the SUVs he found trace scents of metal and jet fuel.

"Goddamn!" he cursed, kicking the snow beside his bike. He realized they'd taken her by plane and he now had no way of tracking her. He knew now his only recourse was to go to Xavier and see if he could find her with Cerebro.

As soon as he found a town he pulled in to the first rest-stop and called the school.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." Came the sleepy answer over the phone, from Ororo Munroe.

Logan couldn't keep the growl out of his voice, "Put Chuck on."

"Logan?" she asked surprised. "Is that you? Do you know what time it is?"

"I don't fuckin' care what time it is! Put. Chuck. On. The. Phone!" he said almost shouting. He growled at the couple people left in the bar who stared at him while he waited for her to put Charles on the line.

"Logan." Charles said, as soon as he picked up the phone. "What happened?"

"Rachel, she's been taken. Some military assholes picked her up on the way to my cabin and took her off in a jet and I can't track them." He growled just thinking about what they could be doing to her. "I need you to see if you can find her."

"Of course, we will do everything in our power." Charles said soothingly, he could sense just how on-edge Logan was. "I will also rouse Scott, Jean, Bobby and Rogue and have them come out to the site and see if they can find anything you missed."

Logan just nodded, ready to take action now. Every minute could be causing Rachel more pain.

"Can you give me a description of Rachel as that may speed my search?" Charles asked calmly, intrigued at whoever this woman was to draw such concern from Wolverine.

"Female feral mutant. She has enlarged canines and retractable claws, but no obvious external mutation. She's about 5'8", slim, blonde flyaway hair, pale with dark blue eyes." Logan grunted it out, dismayed that his description didn't encompass her beauty or fragility.

"Excellent. I have every reason to believe we will be able to retrieve her. Do not worry, Logan." Xavier said as he began to ready himself for Cerebro. "I have already dispatched the team they should be at the crash site in a matter of minutes; I suggest you meet them there."

"Thanks, Chuck." Logan said with relief. He hated having to ask for help but he was willing to do whatever it took to get Rachel back.

When Logan arrived back at the crash site he was relieved to see the team had already arrived and were quartering the area. He caught a snippet of conversation as he jumped of his bike. Something about, ". . . this Rachel anyway? And how does he know her?" from Scott as he wandered around on the side of the road looking for clues.

"Logan!" Marie shouted once she spotted him. They walked quickly over to each other, Bobby looking up from his work to watch them. They hugged, Logan welcoming the touch. Her familiar smell helped to calm the rage he'd felt ever since he'd realized Rachel had been taken.

"What's goin' on?" Marie asked with concern once they pulled back. Everyone else had also gathered around to hear about the mutant they were all here to save. To say they were curious was putting it mildly. Marie was the only person Logan had ever admitted to knowing outside of their group at the Mansion. This woman might unlock the some of the mystery that was Logan.

"Rachel." He said, gathering his thoughts. "I met her last week; she was running from a bunch of military types that attacked her home." He started leading them into the woods to where he'd found the tranquilizer. "Her whole family are mutants. They split up to confuse them and she ended up here. We were goin' up to my cabin to hide out. We came separately to make us harder to track and she never made it. I tracked her here, where they attacked and then to a jet just down the road."

Jean leaned down and picked up the dart from the ground where Logan had dropped it. They all pretended to ignore the destroyed tree nearby with the very distinctive claw marks in it. Jean said, "This is an elephant tranquilizer. They knew what they were after. Do you think it was her they were after when they attacked her home?"

He scratched his head. "Don't know. She seemed to think they were after her little brothers, but they didn't know for sure."

As they began to make their way back to the jet Marie stopped. "Where are your dog tags, Logan?" Marie asked suddenly noticing their absence. After she'd given them back to him when she'd married Bobby, he'd never taken them from around his neck.

Everyone else continued on, giving them some privacy. "She has them." Logan said, the words barely escaping his lips because of the emotion behind them.

Rogue paused, lifting her gloved hand up to cup the side of Logan's face. She had a sudden insight into how much this mystery woman meant to him. "Do you love her?"

"Yeah." He whispered, almost unable to stay on his feet with the pain of it. "And now she's gone."

Determination hardened her features; the woman who could tame Wolverine wasn't someone they would allow to be taken. "We'll get her back, sugah. Ah promise."


	8. Chapter 8

When Rachel awoke she was in a dark, dank room, filled with medicinal smells. Before she opened her eyes she took stock of what she could with her other senses. She was alone, although she could hear people moving around in the rooms beyond hers. She shifted slightly and discovered that she was strapped down to some kind of table. Clenching her teeth against the whimper that discovery caused, she cracked open her eyes.

She had been right. She was alone in some kind of laboratory, with trays of instruments and vials all around. She was strapped naked to an exam table and from the looks of her arms they'd already taken plenty of blood and tissue samples. Whatever tranquilizer they had given her must have worn off because she was still feeling a little groggy from it. She struggled to break free of the manacles holding her down, but it was no use. Either they were made strong enough to hold a feral mutant or she was weakened by the drugs because she couldn't get free.

She froze at the sound of a door opening, closing her eyes and feigning sleep. Rachel listened as the sure steps reached her side. She flinched as a foreign hand touched her arm, unable to keep up her ruse. "Ah, the Lady wakes." A man's voice echoed in the barren room.

Deciding there was no use in continuing to play dead she opened her eyes. She looked into the cold eyes of an older gray haired military man. "What do you want with me?" she asked barely restraining a growl.

"Ah, straight down to business then, I like that." He said as if they were having a civilized conversation and she wasn't strapped naked to a table. "Well, Miss Creed. You are here to participate in our new breeding program." He smiled, enjoying the shock and disgust on her face.

"What?!" she asked stupidly. The only excuse she had was that the drugs were still affecting her.

"You see, we're in need of a new higher level super-soldier and since our previous endeavors with adult volunteers have gone so badly . . . and I can see from the look on your face you know exactly what I mean," And she did to, Logan and her father had both participated in some kind of military experimentation. Which both of them deeply regretted. "We've decided to turn to a new method; raising them from birth."

A chill sunk down her spine. "No," she all but whimpered. She renewed her pulling at her bonds, no matter how futile it might be.

"Yes, my dear. In fact, you were brought here to be artificially inseminated this very day." He paused for dramatic effect while walking out of her line of sight. "But as you were being prepped we discovered something . . . well, two somethings really." He said as he held something up in his hand, it flashed in the light, adding to her dizziness before he dropped it onto her chest between her naked breasts. Logan's dog tags.

Fear flashed through her, even if she had to endure this hell she didn't want Logan to be dragged into it as well. He didn't deserve to have to go through it twice.

"These . . ." He said, touching them, and just grazing her breast with his hand, chuckling at her shudder, "And the fact that you're already pregnant, only days old."

Rachel gasped in surprise. She was pregnant! With Logan's baby. Even in this horrible situation, with this obviously crazy man leering at her naked body, her first emotion was joy. A baby!

The touch of his sickening fingers against her skin, snapped her out of her thoughts. "Now what I want to know, my dear, is if Wolverine is the father."

She shook her head, unwilling to give up any information to this man.

"You see," he said paying no attention to her frantic movements, "A baby from both Sabertooth's and Wolverine's line, well, that's something that would be even better than we'd hoped." He turned and faced her again. "The two greatest soldiers to ever come out of our labs, together in a form we could mold . . . Well, you get the idea."

He leaned into her space, his face inches from hers. "So, my dear, is this the Wolverine's baby?"

She panicked, not sure if lying or telling the truth would be better for her and her baby in the long run. Finally, she picked what would piss him off the most. "No." she whispered.

"Hmm," he said after a long, contemplative silence. "Somehow I don't believe you. Oh well," he said quickly as he stood up and strode his way to the door, "we can do a DNA test as early as nine weeks now, so I think we'll just wait and see." He grinned wickedly at the dismayed look on her face.

He motioned two men with tranquilizer guns into the room, pointing toward her. "Take her to a cell." As they unlocked her restraints and pulled her to her feet, she tried to struggle but the tranquilizer was still so powerful in her bloodstream she could barely stand. "See you in nine weeks, my dear." His grinning face was staring after her as the guards dragged her away.


	9. Chapter 9

The next several months were horrible for her. Rachel was quickly proven wrong about the father of her baby, making Stryker more determined than ever to see her come to term. She was kept locked in a five by eight cell with no clothing, where lascivious guards watched her every move. Her pregnancy saved her from harsher beatings and being raped by the guards, but that didn't keep her from being forced into servicing them orally and any other depraved act they could think of. They kept her drugged most of the time to keep her docile after she'd killed the first guard who'd tried to force himself on her, but the drugs caused her to lose time and often to forget where she was. All she could do was pray that someone would find her soon. She knew Logan was out there looking, she just hoped he found her before she gave birth, because once that happened there would be little hope for her ever keeping their baby.

Logan, on the other hand, was ready to tear his hair out in frustration. It had been almost four months and there was no sign of Rachel. They had looked everywhere, the whole X-Men team, and Xavier was still searching high and low with Cerebro. He was sitting in the school kitchen nursing his one, lonely Molson, he'd kind of lost the taste for them since she'd been gone, when Xavier called him into his office.

He all but ran all the way there. "What?" he growled, slamming the door open, taking in the room full of X-Men. They were all there.

"Sit down, Logan. I believe I may have some news about Rachel." Xavier said calmly.

"Just tell me!" he growled, his heart leaping in his chest at the thought of finally finding her.

"Very well. After receiving some information on a secret military facility in Montana, I used Cerebro to zero in on that area, looking for any indication of Rachel. I was finally able to pinpoint her, but it was difficult because I believe they are keeping her sedated. That is why I've been having so much trouble in my previous attempts."

"Alright then, let's go." Logan said impatiently.

Xavier nodded. "That is why I have gathered everyone here. I suspect many of you are going to want to go since you have all been so invested in our search."

Most nodded their heads. "I would like to keep this mission limited to six, so some of you will need to bow out." Xavier said.

"Well, Ah'm goin'." Rogue said moving to stand by Logan, her gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Us too." Scott said, indicating Jean.

"She might be in need of specialized medical attention." Hank spoke up.

"And perhaps you might need someone to teleport her out?" Kurt said, hesitantly.

Logan nodded at all of them, touched even though he might not show it, that they all cared enough about him to care about his girl. "Thanks." He said gruffly before turning on his heel and stomping out of the room.

The rest of the room looked on as he led them out, there was a purposefulness to his step that hadn't been there for months. They were all quite excited to see the woman who'd had such a strong effect on their Wolverine.

They arrived, landing in the nearby woods and keeping the Blackbird cloaked to avoid detection. Logan leapt out of the jet as soon as the doors were opened, pausing only when Jean called, "Logan, wait!"

She stood there, at the end of the ramp with her hands to her temples. After a few moments she spoke again. "I'm sensing fourteen people inside the facility, only two of which I think are prisoners."

Suddenly interested in what she was doing, Logan growled, "Can you tell if Rachel is one of them?"

"No. I don't know what she feels like and I'm too far away to pick up thoughts." She said apologetically.

"All right." He growled, jumping to the ground and leading the way to the compound in an almost silent lope.

He was merciless, swiftly making his way through the opposing soldiers, leaving no one behind alive and leaving little for the rest of the group to do other than stay out of his way. They had almost finished searching the first wing of the facility when they found a locked cell. Swiftly tearing the lock free with his claws, Logan swung the door open, his heart in his throat at the thought of finally finding Rachel.

As soon as he caught the scent of the room's occupant he knew she wasn't here. This girl was, however, another female feral mutant and who was, by the looks of it, very pregnant. She was young, probably about seventeen, small, with long dark hair and naked but for a threadbare blanket. They could tell she was drugged as she didn't respond when the door crashed open and they trooped into the room.

Picking up her slight form, Logan handed her off to Kurt, gruffly saying, "Take her to the Blackbird." Then he glanced at Jean adding, "Jean, go with him, she might need attention." They nodded silently and left, dumbstruck by the condition they had found this young girl in.

Rogue, Scott and Hank followed Logan out of the room, not even flinching when he dispatched two more soldiers on the way, no longer the least bit sympathetic after what they'd seen. They were now down eight, leaving another six in the compound. Rogue couldn't help thinking facetiously that the odds were getting better and better.

As a group they swung around the corner into a darkened laboratory, all but Logan jumping at the sound of a voice echoing toward them. "Why Wolverine, I'd say I was surprised to see you, but then when the perimeter alarm went off I didn't think it could be anyone else." They all flinched to see Stryker's craggy face emerge from a darkened corner. After Alkali Lake they'd all assumed he was dead.

Logan growled, barely restraining himself from releasing his claws. "Stryker."

Stryker stood up the from computer terminal where he'd been uploading data and stood to face their group.

"Where is she?" Logan growled, unwilling to waste any time talking to this bastard.

"Who?", he asked with another evil smile. "You're little girlfriend? Somewhere safe . . . for the moment."

Rogue gasped at the sheer stupidity of this man to be threatening Rachel when Logan was so obviously hanging onto his restraint by a thread.

"What? Surprised I know about you two?" he said as he turned and picked up something from a nearby lab table. Logan's dog tags swung gently in the air, glinting in the poor light. "After we found these on her we knew it just had to be you."

Logan all but howled at the sight of them. They was proof Rachel was here. He was torn, both glad they'd finally found her and sad that she'd been in this madman's clutches for months.

Styker continued talking, something about the project and how good a soldier Logan had been before he left. Logan wasn't listening, he'd just realized that Stryker's talking to them made no sense. He must be stalling them. He glanced at Scott and saw that he had realized it as well.

Swiftly, Logan strode forward, grabbing Stryker around the neck and fisting his other hand against his chest threateningly. "Why are you stalling?"

Stryker laughed a little maniacally, knowing he was about to die but pleased he was able to take Logan's woman with him. "If the compound is breached the guards have standing orders to terminate the project."

They gasped, realizing he meant killing Rachel and any other prisoner they had here. Logan growled, beyond rage at this point and plunged his claws into Stryker's chest, twisting them viciously. Somehow, no one in the room had a problem watching him die.

Logan dropped him to the ground like the carrion he was and said to Hank as he ran to the door. "Get all the information you can and destroy the rest." Rogue darted forward and grabbed Logan's forgotten tags off the floor where Stryker had dropped them. She knew he would want them eventually.

Scott and Rogue followed Logan at a lope down the corridor. They could hear Stryker shouting behind them. "You're too late, she's already dead. Do you hear me, Wolverine? She's dead!"


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel rolled over on the pallet she had made on the floor, awakened by the sound of someone approaching her cell. As the door opened she took a big breath, identifying that particular bad smell as the guard she hated the most, Phillips.

"Hey, there little kitty, kitty." He said, giggling evilly at his bad joke.

Rachel rolled over to face him, slowly, not wanting to give away the fact that most of her sedatives had worn off. When she opened her eyes groggily, she was surprised to see him holding an actually gun. Usually, all the guards were armed with around her were tranquilizers. A shiver ran down her spine, something must be wrong.

"Sorry, kitty, but," he said, motioning with the gun, "bosses orders."

Rachel tensed, realizing that the compound must have been breached for Stryker to have ordered her killed; she was his most valuable subject. Thinking quickly she realized she just needed to stall for time, help was coming. She hated this guard in particular because of his sexual attentions, but maybe she would be able to use it against him.

Leaning back, she stretched, allowing the blanket to slip down to her waist revealing her naked breasts. She watched with satisfaction as his eyes drifted downward and his hand relaxed imperceptibly on the gun. Letting him look for a couple moments she then spoke up, "Well, if you're going to have to kill me, maybe there's something we could do first." She trailed her hand down her side, toward her crotch, pulling the blanket with her as she went, in an incredibly obvious come on.

Phillips eyes lit up. He was practically salivating at the thought of getting to taste this little mutie. He'd been refused because her baby was so important and Stryker wouldn't risk her miscarrying, but now . . .

It was sickening how quickly Phillips threw caution to the wind and dropped the gun onto the floor behind him and out of her reach. He leapt on her, grabbing and pinching, so off-putting Rachel had to suppress a shudder. This is what she'd wanted, he was now in her grasp. Shifting a little to bring both her hands up to his head as he rooted around her breasts like the pig he was, Rachel grasped his head firmly. Phillips, at the last second realizing his jeopardy, froze; but it was too late. She snapped his neck with a negligent twist of her hands, killing him instantly.

Tired from the exertion, after all she was still drugged up and pregnant, she fell back down on the pallet not even bothering to push the dead guard off her. She lay there panting for several minutes until she heard a group of people approaching down the corridor.

She thought she heard Logan's voice shouting her name, but then she shook her head, thinking she must be hallucinating. Then she heard it again. Struggling to push Phillips' limp body off her she sat up and shouted, "Logan!" joy evident in her tone.

"Rachel!"

She finally heard Logan's deep growing voice clearly. He was right outside her cell. "Logan!" she shouted again, beginning to cry with relief. He was finally here. She could hear him unsheathe his claws and tear into the lock on the cell door. Her heart was racing so fast that she almost panicked at not being able to push Phillips off her. Finally, he fell limply over to the side just as her door slammed open she looked up to see Logan silhouetted in the opening, claws bared.

His face immediately smoothed, relief showing in every poor as he sheathed his claws and leapt the distance separating them, falling to his knees before her. "Logan!" she gasped as she threw herself into his arms, paying no attention to her nakedness.

They embraced tightly for many seconds, until; finally, Logan pulled back and cupped Rachel's face in his big hands. He looked at her, while she just stared into his eyes, basking in his presence, taking in her tired eyes and the remnants of a bruise lining her jaw. His face tightening at the obvious abuse of his girl, he wrapped her up in the blanket and lifted her into his arms. Ready, now, to leave this place.

Scott and Rogue preceded them, each taking peaks at Rachel as they trooped back down the long corridor. They were both intrigued by the woman in Logan's arms. After seeing his display of emotion, Rogue was, now more than ever, determined to see them home and happy. Logan obviously loved her and she could now see that Rachel felt the same way.

They made it out of the facility in record time, Scott taking care of any more resistance, not that there was much left. They met Hank just outside the entrance, loaded up with files and discs. As they all jogged back to the Blackbird, Scott sighed with relief that their mission had been a success. He didn't want to think about how bad it might have been if they had found Rachel dead, or worse. Wolverine would have been uncontrollable.


	11. Chapter 11

Once they arrived back at the Mansion, Logan carried Rachel straight down to the infirmary, despite her protests that she was fine and she could walk. Logan didn't want to admit just how worried about her he was. It took a lot to leave bruises on mutants like them and Rachel also looked tired and drawn, like she had not been getting proper rest or nutrition. He wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong with her a few good meals and some sleep wouldn't cure.

They were having a mild tug-of-war over her blanket when Hank came in from the adjoining room where they had their other patient. Logan stopped abruptly, suddenly not so interested in having Rachel naked in front of the other male. Rachel smiled smugly, pleased to have won as she re-wrapped it about herself.

She sat docily as Hank took her blood and vitals, trying to think of a way to tell Logan about the baby without shocking him too much. She wasn't showing much at this point, she wasn't sure how far along she was as she had no way to track time in that hellhole; but it couldn't have been more than four months. Rachel knew that Logan hadn't seen the bump when they were first reunited in her cell and she'd been very careful to keep it covered since then.

Swinging her bare feet nervously as Hank removed the blood pressure cuff from her arm she finally decided to take the coward's way out and just allow him seeing the bump to tell him.

Hank finally broke the silence with, "Now, my dear, I'm afraid I have to ask you to remove that blanket." He ignored the growl from Logan where he was standing on the other side of the bed, motioning with his hands. Maybe there were still some drugs in her system and that kept her from being embarrassed, whatever the cause, she decided to just go for it and stood up dropping the blanket to the floor, making sure she was turned so her bump was prominent.

"Oh, my stars and garters!" Hank exclaimed.

"Took the words right outta my mouth." Logan muttered, shocked as well.

Suddenly he had a terrible realization of what Stryker's project really was. "He was breeding new super-soldiers, wasn't he? Using female feral mutants!" He almost shouted looking at Rachel for confirmation.

She just nodded her head, as Hank helped her up onto the exam table. Hank's mind worked quickly. "You were artificially inseminated, then?" he said, concern obvious on his face, for what this poor girl must have gone through.

"Well, that was the plan." Rachel said, getting ready to drop her last bombshell. She met Logan's eyes pointedly as she said, "Too bad we beat them to it."

"What?" he finally gasped as her meaning sunk in. "We . . . ?" He grabbed the side of the table feeling light headed for what may have been the first time in his life.

"Yep." She said, relishing the moment. "You're gonna be a Daddy."

Several hours later Hank was finally ready to release her. "I'm giving you a clean bill of health, with the understanding that you are both slightly malnourished and sleep deprived." He frowned at her admonishingly. She nodded her head agreeably, anything to get out of this lab. Because of her recent experiences it was giving her the creeps. Anyway, she thought watching Logan soak up everything Hank said, Logan was going to be riding her ass about this, she could tell.

"The drugs you were on should be out of your system by tomorrow." Hank continued, "They were simple tranquilizers altered to stay effective in your blood stream, and, as I'm sure you'll be happy know, they had no untoward effect on the baby."

He patted her arm as she stood up, "As long as you gain a little weight and stay in a low-stress environment you should have a textbook pregnancy."

"Thank you." She paused to say as Logan began to lead her toward the door.

"It was my pleasure, my dear." He smiled warmly at her. Logan muffled a laugh, realizing Rachel had already made a conquest.

"Actually," he began hesitantly, "I was wondering, once you felt a little better, if I could take a look at that bite on your shoulder and discuss your experiences as a female feral mutant?"

Logan rolled his eyes, not surprised Hank couldn't resist a chance to study her. "Sure." Rachel said carelessly. She was used to it, after all, her stepmother was always compiling data about feral mutants and often asked for her input.

After they'd made it out of the lab, Logan picked Rachel up, quelling her protests with a low growl. After he'd had time to allow the news that he was a father to sink in, he'd become even more possessive of her and wanted to protect her from the world.

As he carried her upstairs to his room, the idea of putting her in a separate one never crossed his mind. On the way he gave her a little impromptu tour, pointing out the kitchen, rec. hall, et cetera.

As he shouldered open the door to his room, he felt Rachel take a deep breath and relax for the first time since they'd found her. After kicking his door closed, he sat down with her in his lap and just held her, still unable to believe he'd found her.

Rachel wiggled a little, so that she was in a more sitting up position and grabbed Logan's face in her hands. "You found me." She whispered, tears glistening in her eyes. Tentatively she pressed her lips to his, waiting for him to respond. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her almost unbearably tight and kissed her with all the desperation he'd felt when she was missing.

She shifted until she was astride his legs, relishing the press of him against the apex of her thighs. They continued to kiss feverishly, Logan running his hands all along her body, as if he was still checking her for injuries. Finally, needing to have him inside her, comforting her after her imprisonment, Rachel pulled away to rip the hospital gown Hank had given her off. "Take of your pants." She demanded huskily.

Logan stood up and stripped quickly, as well. The whole time he was staring at her ripening body, loving the idea that his baby was inside her. Once he was nude he picked Rachel up and tossed her onto the bed so hard she bounced, eliciting giggles from her. He smiled at that, cherishing the sound he'd been afraid he'd never hear again.

Slowly, he stalked toward her looking for all the world like some great beast ready to pounce. She laid back on the bed submissively, her legs falling open of their own accord as he crawled over her. He knelt over her, on his hands and knees, muscles tense as he took her in, laid out before him like some great feast. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, Rachel moaned, tilting her head back and exposing her neck to him.

That was all it took. Logan, reached out and grabbed her thighs, stretching them even further apart as he slammed he cock into her. They both moaned at the contact. They stayed there for a few seconds, with him as far into her as he could possibly go, before they began to move. Long sure strokes slowly built up their desire until finally, with one last gasp from Rachel, she crested, the spasming of her body pulling Logan quickly after her.

Logan's face slid into the crook of her neck as he orgasmed. Seeing the scar from his bite there, something inside him demanded that he re-open it, renewing his mark on her; his claim. Rachel moaned again as she felt his teeth sink into her flesh, the pain only adding to her pleasure.

Logan rolled off her, concerned about crushing her and the baby under his incredible weight. Rachel snuggled up against his side, already drifting off, content for the first time in months. Logan just lay there, relishing the feel of her boneless body warming his, and watched her sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Very early the next morning, Rachel woke up to the sound of her stomach growling. As she rolled over she saw that Logan had finally gone to sleep. Yes, she had noticed that he'd stayed up to watch over her. Deciding not to wake him because he looked like he needed his rest, she snuck out of the bed and stealthily looked through his drawers for some clothes she could wear.

She slipped out of his room, closing the door silently, dressed in his over sized sweatpants that she ended up rolling until they looked like Capri's and a white undershirt that, although baggy, fit her surprisingly well. On silent bare feet she made her way down the hall in the direction she believed he'd said the kitchen was.

After peeking in several open doors, she finally found it and was surprised to find it occupied so early in the morning. There was a young woman around her age, pretty with auburn hair with a distinctive white streak sitting at the island. Her heart thumped in her chest. This was Rogue, the most important person in Logan's life. Rachel desperately wanted to be liked by her and now she was meeting her before she'd even brushed her hair and while wearing second-hand clothes.

Summoning her courage, Rachel stepped out from behind the doorway where she'd been lurking and smiled at the girl. "Hello, you must be Rogue." Marie started, not having heard anyone approach. "Oh . . . Rachel, how're ya doin'?" she asked, concerned at seeing her up and about so quickly after she'd looked so bad yesterday.

Smelling the concern Rogue had for her, she felt her heart melt, this really was the sweet, caring girl Logan had told her all about. "Oh, I'm okay, just hungry."

"Where's Logan?" Marie couldn't help but ask, surprised he'd allowed her to leave his sight after her recent experience.

"Sleeping." She replied. "He looked so tired, I didn't want to wake him, so I snuck down here thinking to get a snack." She grinned so mischievously Rogue couldn't help but smile back.

Rogue got up, motioning Rachel into a seat. As she sat down Rogue said, "Well here, honey, let me fix ya somethin', you've been through so much." She began to dig around in the cabinets. "Anythin' in particular you want?" she said without looking over her shoulder.

"Um . . . no nothing. But Hank said I needed to gain some weight, so something high calorie would probably be good." Rachel said remembering Hanks instructions from yesterday. She didn't want to do anything to endanger her baby's health.

"Okay, Ah think Ah can do that." She said putting ingredients out onto the counter. As Rachel watched this she spoke up, "Logan's told me so much about you I feel like I know you already."

Marie smiled, pleased that Logan cared enough to tell others about her. "That's so sweet of him." She paused, deciding to extend an olive branch of friendship to this beautiful young woman who held Logan's heart. "Ah'm so glad you're here now, that man needs somebody to take care of him and Ah'm getting' plum tired of the job!" They both laughed, feeling an instant connection.

Breakfast done, Rogue put the pate in front of Rachel and took a stool across from her. They laughed and traded stories about Logan as she ate, immediately taking a liking to one another.

A little while later, Logan woke up in panic when he realized that Rachel was not there. Once he took a second to think, he grabbed a pair of jeans up off the floor and tracked her scent down to the kitchen, growling the whole way. The sight that met his eyes when he arrived froze him in place at the doorway. His two girls, Marie and Rachel, talking and laughing together. He was actually getting a little choked up.

"Hey, what's so funny?" he asked, walking into their line of sight and grabbing a beer out his hiding spot in the fridge.

"Nuthin'." Marie said, humor obvious in her voice. Rachel met her eyes and they burst out laughing again.

He frowned at them, suspicious about just what they had been discussing. Rachel saw his suspicion and tried to cover their mirth by changing the subject. She nodded at his beer and asked him, "You're drinking at eight o'clock in the morning?"

Logan immediately went on the defensive, leaning back against the fridge and taking a long defiant sip. "You know I can't get drunk from one beer."

She frowned at him playfully, "Really? Even so, you sure that sets a good example for the kids? You **are** living at a school."

Marie watched the two of them banter back and forth. Rachel had completely distracted him from his previous suspicion and made him smile at the same time. She really knew how to handle him. She couldn't be happier about Logan's girl; she was just what he needed.

"Ah, Marie?" Logan said, suddenly serious. He looked at Rachel, seeking permission for what he was about to tell. She nodded and made a go on motion from her perch on the stool.

"Um . . . I've got something to tell ya." He said, having trouble finding the right words.

"Well, spit it out, sugah." Rogue replied, nonplussed. She'd never seen him have so much trouble saying something.

"Well." He blew out a breath, noisily and then just went for it. "We're havin' a baby."

Marie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. Then she squealed, much to the displeasure of the people with heightened hearing in the room. "You're gonna be a Daddy?!"

Rachel nodded and pulled her borrowed tank-top up, showing her the bulge of her tummy. Rogue shrieked again and held out her hands to touch it, forgetting in the moment her natural reticence about touch, even though she now had control over her mutation. Pulling herself back at the last second, she looked at Rachel guiltily.

Rachel realized Marie must be worried about her powers and before Logan could even do anything to reassure her, she grabbed her bare hands fearlessly and put them onto her stomach. "Oh, mah." Rogue whispered.

Logan, seeing this, tripped, stumbled and feel head over heals in love with Rachel. She knew about Marie's mutation, and accepted her completely, caring enough about the person she was to ignore any powers she might have. Slowly, he walked over to them, where they were still chattering about babies, and grabbed them both up into his arms, hugging them tightly.

"Hey, baby." Rachel whispered, stroking his back, as she snuggled against his side. While she didn't understand what had caused his swell of emotion, she could smell it all around him.

"What's goin' on Logan?" Marie squeaked, not used to him showing such obvious affection. When he didn't answer, she just relaxed into the embrace, deciding to enjoy it and not worry about what might have caused it. And that's exactly how Xavier found them, a few minutes later when he called them up to his office for a special meeting he'd called to introduce Rachel to everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

Marie and Logan escorted Rachel up to the Professor's office. They could both see she was nervous at the prospect of meeting the infamous Charles Xavier. She'd heard so much about him, both from the media and her father growing up, that he'd become a larger then life figure in her mind.

As Logan swung the door open for her, Rachel looked around the well appointed room, taking in the book filled bookcases, leather and large mahogany desk; anything to avoid looking directly at the man sitting behind it. As he rolled forward to greet her, she was no longer able to put off meeting his eyes. "Hello, my dear. My name is Charles Xavier and it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Immediately put at ease by his kind eyes and soothing presence, Rachel couldn't help but smile, returning his handshake. "I'm Rachel." Pausing, she felt an urge to acknowledge all the X-Men had contributed to her rescue. "Thank you all for searching for me."

He smiled, already liking her. "Oh, not at all, my dear, please sit down." He said waving to one of the chairs set up in front of his desk. He spared an amused glance for Rogue and Logan who were standing behind Rachel protectively; as if he were doing to do her harm. "You as well, Rogue, Logan."

"So my dear," Xavier began after everyone was settled. "I understand you've had a very trying experience and I wanted to assure you that you are welcome here, no matter the state of your personal relationships." He made a pointed glance at Logan, who growled a little in response. "I also want to offer you counseling with either myself, Dr. Jean Grey or Dr. Hank McCoy, both of whom I believe you met yesterday."

Rachel nodded, grateful that he was so concerned for her but already deciding that it was unlikely she would take him up on his offer. She just wasn't all that comfortable sharing personal information like that with virtual strangers. Anyway, at this point, Logan was all the therapy she needed. She glanced at him warmly.

"Very well, my dear, but please let me know if there is anything I can do for you." Charles said as if he'd heard her thoughts. Her eyes widened as she remembered, he was a telepath! She blushed; of course he had heard her thoughts. Marie and Logan glanced at each other, confused by their interaction as Charles chuckled.

Xavier continued, "Well, now that that's all out of the way, I thought now would be a good time to introduce you to some of the X-Men and you're rescuers yesterday." As he spoke the door opened and in walked a group of mutants, some Rachel remembered from the facility and some she did not.

They all spread out in chairs around the room and Xavier began to introduce them. "First let me reintroduce the people who helped with the rescue mission. We have Dr. Jean Grey and Scott Summers," he said motioning to them where they sat together on a love seat in the corner.

"Then Dr. Hank McCoy, who I'm sure you remember." Hank bowed slightly from his sitting position at her, she smiled back remembering her liking for the furry blue mutant. "And, Kurt Vaugner." Kurt smiled shyly at her before looking away. She thought he was a very handsome shade of blue.

"Lastly we have Miss Ororo Munroe, who was not part of yesterday's mission but was quite eager to meet you." Rachel gave a soft, "Hello." At Storm's smile and head nod, thinking she was incredibly beautiful.

Xavier continued, "We have more X-Men but I didn't want to overwhelm you too early, so they can be introduced later." Giving her another kindly smile he said, "Now would you like them to tell you their code names and mutations?"

Smiling mischievously, unable resist, Rachel said, "Oh, I think I may already know them." She pointed at people in the room, starting with Scott and moving around. "Cyclops, eye laser beams; Jean Grey telekinetic with telepath light." That brought a smile and a giggle from Rogue. "Beast, feral mutant; Umm . . . I don't know your code name, but you're a teleporter; and Storm controls the weather." Rachel smiled triumphantly like she'd won a game.

"Well, my dear," Charles began, "I must say we are all impressed. But, may I ask, how you came by this information?" He already had a pretty good idea, but he was never one for relying too much on his powers.

Rachel's face fell, suddenly becoming serious. Turning to Logan she said, "Logan? There's something I've been meaning to tell you, but what with the kidnapping and all, I kinda never got around to it." She waved her hand around in the air vaguely and couldn't quite meet his eyes. He began picking up shame and just the slightest dab of fear in her scent. Bothered by her obvious distress he left his chair and knelt down on the floor in front of her taking her hands. "It can't be that bad, darlin'."

They forgot everyone in the room watching, slipping into their back and forth dynamic with ease. "Oh really?" She snorted. "What's the worst thing you can think of?"

Logan laughed. "Well . . . you could be related to Sabertooth." He said, it being the first thing that came to mind.

Rachel choked and snorted for a second and then put her hands up to cover her face. Peaking out from behind them she finally got out, "You . . . you really hit the nail on the head, didn't you?"

Logan froze, feeling the blood rush to his head. "What?" he roared.

While everyone else in the room tensed, Rachel was relieved. If he had been truly angry he'd have left or started cutting stuff up with his claws. Yelling was just mad. Mad she could work with. "Uh, yeah . . . My last name? It's Creed. Victor Creed's my father." She finally blurted out baldly, not knowing how else to say it.

The entire room was immediately in an uproar. Most were reacting about the same as Logan, with anger. However, there were two notable exceptions. The Professor and Rogue were both defending her, saying things like, "You can't help who your parents are." And "When would she have told us? She's been kidnapped."

Neither Rachel nor Logan paid any attention to this, lost in their own little world. Logan was still kneeling there, not moving, not really doing anything at all. He was just trying to absorb what she'd told him. Rachel was sitting there, on pins and needles, waiting for him to reject her. She'd been planning on telling him when they'd reached the cabin, having already decided it wasn't fair for them to continue their relationship without him knowing. But now it was four months later and they were having a baby. It was a whole new ball game.

Finally, Logan came back to himself enough to notice how the scent of Rachel's fear and shame had gotten stronger. This information wasn't pleasant but it wasn't enough to make him reject her completely, as she feared. He just needed to know something first. "When we met, that wasn't planned or anything; I mean you don't have any ulterior motive for being there, did you?" he frowned at her, sickened by the idea.

She rushed to reassure him. "No, oh no, it was a complete coincidence. Everything I've told you is true. It's all true . . ." she trailed off, but he got her meaning anyway. Her feelings for him were genuine.

"Okay, darlin'." Logan stood up and everyone quieted, waiting to see what he would do. "I'm gonna take Rachel up to our room," he cupped her elbow, helping her to her feet and leading her toward the door. He was demonstrating without words his acceptance of her. "All this excitement can't be good for the baby." He said just as the door shut.

Grinning at the renewed sound of raised voices, Logan looked at Rachel. "That outta keep 'em busy."

After tucking Rachel back into bed, Logan wandered off into the woods surrounding the Mansion. He spent the rest of the day out there doing the thinking he would normally do on the back of a motorcycle. He chose to stay at the school because he didn't want to leave Rachel. That was a revelation in itself. Then, he realized that he didn't feel restricted by his newfound urge to stay nearby. In fact, it was all he could do to stay away from her for most of the day, after an hour he just wanted to go back inside and curl up with her.

The time to think did him good, however, because it helped him come to two conclusions. First, he didn't hate Sabertooth. Yes, the guy was a nasty bastard and he did enjoy trying to beat the crap out of him, but he felt no particular animosity toward him. It was more of a challenge for dominance between them. Second, he loved Rachel. He'd been hesitant to admit it to himself, no matter what he had said to Marie, and now he was ready to acknowledge it. If the fact that she was a Creed didn't put him off, nothing would.

It was after dark when he crept back into the Mansion. Passing the kitchen he decided to bring Rachel something to eat, Hank's words about prenatal nutrition at the forefront of his mind. Balancing a full tray, Logan slipped into his room, hoping not to wake Rachel if she was still sleeping.

"I'm not gonna be sorry he's my Dad," Rachel said suddenly without moving from her curled-up position on the bed. "'cause he was a good one." She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "But I don't want to lose you either."

Logan hurriedly set down the tray and came over to her on the bed. He said, soothingly "Hey, you're not gonna lose me." He picked her up and deposited her in his lap, blanket and all. "Not over this. Hell, I don't even remember who my parents are."

"You sure?" she whispered, hating how weepy her pregnancy made her but unable to stop the tears trickling down her face.

"Yeah, darlin', I'm sure." He said as he tucked his face into the crook of her neck. The peace he felt as he drew in their combined scents soothed him and he began to purr.

Rachel sighed contentedly, feeling at home, finally. "Logan . . . I love you." She knew he was a man who deserved love, and wanted to give it to him. He was a great warrior, scarred and battered who still cared for others, still protected the weak, she truly admired him.

Not quite ready to say the words, hell, it had taken just about all he had to even think them. He answered, "Me too, darlin'." He hugged her tightly, amazed that this beautiful girl could find anything in him to love. He resolved in that moment, that no matter what he had to do, he would never be parted from her. She was his.


	14. Chapter 14

They were awakened abruptly late the next morning by shouts and the sound of running feet. Logan jumped up and pulled on a pair of jeans, motioning for Rachel to stay where she was. As he cracked their door open to look outside, Rachel, choosing to ignore his silent command rolled out of the other side of the bed and began getting dressed in another pair of Logan's sweats and t-shirt. Whatever was happening, it was always better to be dressed. It was her new philosophy.

Logan spotted Scott coming from upstairs, dressed impeccably as usual. It made Logan want to growl. Once he was within reach, Logan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the doorway. "What's going on?" He demanded.

"It's Sabertooth, he's on the grounds." Scott said.

"What?" Logan growled, he was so surprised, he didn't notice Rachel perk up behind them or slip past them into the hall.

"Apparently, he just knocked on the front door, like it was the normal thing to do!" Scott said slowly, completely bemused.

"Well . . . that is the normal thing to do." Logan said, not willing to let an opportunity to needle Cyclops go by.

Logan hurried away following Rachel down the stairs. "Yeah, but its Sabertooth!" Scott shouted as he followed after him.

When Rachel arrived at the front door Jean, Ororo and her father were all standing there. Pausing at the foot of the stairs she took in the scene. Jean and Ororo were standing to one side a cautious distance from Victor who was still standing in the doorway, the door open like he'd just entered. No one was moving or speaking, the quiet scene almost looked like nothing was wrong. However, the boiling storm clouds that could be seen through the doorway belied that.

Deciding the best way to break the tension would be to act normally; Rachel stepped off the stairs and started toward them. "Daddy." She said with a smile as she made it to him, throwing her arms around him for a hug.

He grudgingly returned it, hating to have to break his glare with the weather witch. "Cub." He said gruffly, picking her up and cuddling her just a little. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he'd been worried about her. After he'd caught her scent and the scent of the Runt in the newly abandoned military compound in Montana he'd been in a panic, racing to Westchester to make sure she was okay.

Scott and Logan finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. Logan, after catching sight of Sabertooth holding his girl, growled, "Why are you here?" at him. He was barely resisting the urge to rip her away from him.

Victor's back stiffened at the sound of Logan's voice, a barely perceptible growl beginning. He slowly released Rachel, carefully setting her feet onto the floor and then turned around, pinning Logan with a glare. "I'm here to see my cub! You got a problem with that?"

"Maybe I do!" Logan all but shouted as Victor bristled. He stomped across the room stopping within striking distance of Victor.

Seeing where this was going, Rachel said, "Oh, no, no, you guys. We are **so** not doing this today." She put a hand against each of their chests, pushing them apart forcefully. Unfortunately, this action pulled Logan's formerly loose t-shirt tight across her stomach outlining her new pregnancy bulge.

Victor paused a moment, eyeing the pretty self explanatory bulge in the middle of Rachel's waistline and taking in Wolverine's scent that was all over her. "You knocked up my cub!" Victor roared in rage. "I am gonna kill you, Runt!"

"Like hell!" was Logan's only response as he popped his claws out and dug in his feet in. Victor leapt, tackling Logan to the ground. In mid fall, Logan shoved his claws into Victor's stomach and used them to push Victor up and over him. Victor hit the wall behind them hard enough to make a dent, dust coming free of the plaster. He came up swinging and caught Logan with a particularly hard punch across the face, dazing him and then got him back for the earlier claw swipe by raking Logan viciously across the back.

Rachel scooted back to the sidelines, concern for her baby the only thing keeping her from wading in to stop them. She shouted, "Daddy! Logan! Stop!"

Scott moved over to stand beside Jean and Ororo, looking slightly ill. "She calls him 'Daddy'? I just don't even know what to think about that." Jean patted his arm consolingly, saying "Maybe you want to sit down, Scott. You don't look very well."

Marie and Bobby chose that minute to walk in from another part of the house, interested in seeing what all the commotion was about. "What's goin' on?" Rogue asked Rachel, taking in both the rather predictable fight and the fact that no one was doing anything to stop it. Rachel just waved her hands at them and made a sound of disgust, not knowing what else to say.

Finally she said, "I don't know, maybe we should just let them have at it." She ignored Jean's dismayed gasp. "I mean it's not like they could actually kill each other." Rogue nodded in agreement, she wasn't even sure anyone could stop them. After all, who wanted to get in the middle of **that**. They were still going at it furiously, taking and returning hits that would incapacitate normal men.

"You're not worried?" Bobby asked nervously to Rachel, putting his arm around Marie. There did seem to be an awful lot of blood.

"I'll worry when I can see intestine." She said feeling less and less concern. Maybe they just needed to get it out of their systems, after all they'd be seeing a lot more of each other in the future, and maybe they should just get it over with now.

Deciding she needed something to distract her from the two grown men who were acting like children she eyeballed the man beside Rogue appraisingly, realizing this must be Marie's husband, Bobby. "He's pretty cute." Rachel whispered, elbowing Marie in the ribs. "He's so neat and tidy. Does it just make you wanna muss him up?"

"Every day." Marie answered with an evil grin. They giggled.

The fight had been going on for a little while now and there was very little furniture left in the entryway that wasn't completely destroyed. Jean, Scott, Ororo, Rogue, and Bobby were all just standing staring transfixed at the spectacular battle that was going on in front of them.

Deciding to try again, Rachel shouted, "Dad! Logan! Stop this, please!" They barely even acknowledged her. Blowing out a breath in frustration, Rachel looked around the room for inspiration, or something to hit them with. Finally, she had an idea.

She nudged Rogue and whispered, "Play along," once she got her attention. Marie nodded, willing to try anything at this point. Suddenly, Rachel clutched her stomach and moaned loudly.

"What's wrong!" Rogue yelled turning to her quickly. She was overdoing it a little Rachel thought, but she hoped they wouldn't notice. She closed her eyes and tried to put a look of pain on her face.

"I don't know. The baby . . . I feel . . ." Rachel groaned a little louder this time and allowed herself to fall into Marie's waiting arms. "Oscar worthy, sugah." Rogue whispered winking at her.

"Logan!" Rogue shouted, trying to look concerned. Rachel's 'in pain' face was making her want to giggle.

Both men froze, no longer so interested in beating the crap out of each other. They rushed over, suddenly able to cooperate. Victor even went so far as to only growl when the Runt picked up his daughter instead of wrenching her from his arms like he wanted to.

Logan carried her into the rec room with Victor following. Putting her gently down onto the couch he asked, "Darlin'? You okay?" She could see Rogue and Jean over Logan's shoulder, watching her admiringly.

Opening her eyes groggily, she whispered. "Yeah, I just . . . seeing you two fighting . . ." she rubbed her stomach soothingly, trying to convey 'baby problems' without actually having to say it. "Can you guys please make peace? For me?" She knew she was laying it on thick but she wanted to get a promise out of them while she had the chance.

They looked at each other and then back at her, realizing they were being handled but not quite able to find a way around it. "Okay, cub, you got us." Victor growled "I won't touch him 'till the cub's born. Happy?"

Rachel smiled blindingly, "I will be." She looked at Logan. "You too Logan." She met his eyes pointedly.

"Fine." He growled, clenching his hands rhythmically "Me too." He hung his head in defeat. She patted his fist that was on the couch next to her sympathetically.

Victor decided getting while the getting was good would be a smart idea. The X-Geeks staring at his back were making him twitchy. Turning back to Rachel he said, "Okay, cub, I'm gonna go find your mother then. We're gonna have ta get a new house, so I don't know where we'll be. I'll let ya know."

Rachel nodded, hating that she'd only see him for such a short time, but knowing he needed to go protect the rest of the family, in case the military was after them as well.

Victor turned to Logan, pointing a clawed finger at him and growled, "And if you so much as hurt her feelings . . . I'll kill you. Deal or no deal." He rubbed her across the head once, roughly tousling her hair, the way he'd done since she was a child and then turned and stalked out the door. She had to hold in a giggle at the way the X-Men scattered out of his way.

The crowd dispersed after that leaving Logan and Rachel alone on the couch. She turned back to him as he said knowingly, "Was there actually anything wrong with the baby?"

She widened her eyes at him and said in her most innocent voice. "Of course."

Logan's eyes narrowed. He didn't believe her for a second. "Well then I guess bed rest is what the doctor'd prescribe." He lifted her up in his arms and started back up the stairs to their room.

She wiggled in his arms plaintively. "But Logan," she couldn't help whining. She didn't want to sleep, she'd just gotten up. "I couldn't sleep right now if I tried."

"Good," He growled sexily, the vibration running through her, waking up all her nerve endings, "'Cause, darlin' . . . I'm comin' with ya."


End file.
